Aoi Yuki
Aoi Yuki is a Japanese voice actress, actress and singer from Chiba Prefecture. She is affiliated with the Pro-Fit agency. When she was 16, she played the seven-year-old Murasaki Kuhōin in Kure-nai. She had two roles in 2008, eight in 2009, and twelve in 2010. She graduated from high school in March 2010, and university in March 2014. General Information Aoi 'entered the entertainment industry at the age of four. As a child, she acted in films and dramas. From 1999 until 2002, she made regular appearances on the variety shows ''Appare Sanma Dai-sensei and Yappari Sanma Dai-sensei which aired on Fuji TV. When she was in fifth grade, she made her debut as a voice actress. Until the end of 2006, she was affiliated with the theater company Central. After her admission to college in August 2007, she joined the agency Breath, changing her stage name to Aoi Yūki. She got her first major role in 2008 in Kure-nai as Murasaki Kuhōin. In August of the same year, she moved to the agency Pro-Fit. In 2009, she starred in two anime: Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu and Yumeiro Patissiere as Riko Mikogami and Ichigo Amano, respectively. After that, she voiced the protagonists of several of her series, notably Iris from Pokémon: Best Wishes! and Victorique de Blois from Gosick. In 2011, Yūki voiced the eponymous character of the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Madoka Kaname. In October of the same year, she won the award for best voice actor in the Newtype x Machi Asobi Anime Awards. In 2012, she was awarded the Best Lead Actress Award in the 6th Seiyu Awards. In 2013, Yūki, together with voice actress Ayana Taketatsu, formed the singing unit Petit Milady. Together, they performed the song "'Kagami no Dual-ism" (鏡のデュアル・イズム ''The Mirror of Dual-ism), which was used as the third opening theme to the 2013 anime television series Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II, and in 2014, performed the song "azurite", which was used as the opening theme to the 2014 anime television series The Pilot's Love Song. Roles Anime ; 2004 * Aishiteruze Baby (Marika) ; 2005 * Onegai My Melody (Koto Yumeno) ; 2008 * Kure-nai (Murasaki Kuhōin) * Shikabane Hime: Aka (Akira Tōoka) ; 2009 * Akikan! (Budoko) * Anyamaru Tantei Kiruminzuu (Riko Mikogami) * Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu: Purezza (Hikari Hatsuse) * Shikabane Hime: Kuro (Akira Tōoka) * Sora no Manimani (Maibara) * Yumeiro Patissiere (Ichigo Amano) * Yutori-chan (Yutori Tanaka) ; 2010 * Dance in the Vampire Bund (Mina Tepes) * Durarara!! (Shinra Kishitani (young)) * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls (Jūbei Yagyū) * Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō (Korone) * Jewelpet Tinkle (Amelie) * The World God Only Knows (Mio Aoyama) * Pokémon: Best Wishes! (Iris) * Shiki (Sunako Kirishiki) * So Ra No Wo To (Noel Kannagi) * Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (Toshiko Tatsuno) * Yumeiro Patissiere Professional (Ichigo Amano) ; 2011 * A Channel (Tooru) * Beelzebub (Chiaki Tanimura) * Ben-To (Hana Oshiroi) * Gosick (Victorique de Blois) * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere (Suzu Mukai) * Ikoku Meiro no Croisée (Alice Blanche) * Last Exile -Fam, The Silver Wing-'' (Giselle Collette Vingt) * ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Madoka Kaname) * Persona 4 The Animation (Aika Nakamura) * YuruYuri (Rivalun) ; 2012 * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Ringo-chan) * Dog Days' (Kuberu E. Pastillage) * Hyōka (Kurako Eba) * Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone (Kinako Nanobana) * Joshiraku (Mask) * Saki: Achiga-hen episode of Side-A (Shizuno Takakamo) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear (Hibiki Tachibana) * Touhou Musou Kakyou 2 (Youmu Konpaku) * YuruYuri♪♪ (Rivalun/Raika) ; 2013 * BlazBlue Alter Memory (Platinum the Trinity/Trinity Glassfield) * Gundam Build Fighters (Kirara) * Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Bride (Jūbei Yagyū) * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (Konoha Morimura) * Kimi no Iru Machi (Eba Rin) * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Komachi Hikigaya) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie: Rebellion (Madoka Kaname) * Senki Zesshō Symphogear G (Hibiki Tachibana) * Valvrave the Liberator (Akira Renbōkoji) ; 2014 * The Pilot's Love Song (Nina Viento/Claire Cruz) * Black Bullet (Kohina Hiruko) * Soul Eater Not! (Meme Tatane) * Free! - Eternal Summer (Sōsuke Yamazaki (young)) * Buddy Complex (Fiona Jyunyou Weinberg) * Nobunaga Concerto (Oichi) * Rokujyoma no Shinryakusha!? (Korama) * Keroro (New Keroro, Black Star, Monaka) * Nanatsu no Taizai (Diane) * Sword Art Online II (Yuuki) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (Mieru Hochun) ; 2015 * Seiken Tsukai no World Break (Shizuno Urushibara) Video games * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (Platinum the Trinity) * BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (Platinum the Trinity, Trinity Glassfille) * Blazing Souls Accelate (Lydia) * Do-Don-Pachi Saidaioujou (Hibachi) * Dragon Nest (Academic) * Fate/Extra CCC (Jinako Karigiri) * God Eater 2 (Dr. Rachel Claudius) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (Peashy/Yellow Heart) * Kino's Journey (Sakura) * Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Mahoney Katalucia) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable (Madoka Kaname) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Battle Pentagram (Madoka Kaname) * Rune Factory 4 (Margaret) * Toki to Towa (Enda) * Granado Espada (Ludin Von Hanen) * Sol Trigger (Cyril) * Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (Yuuki) Live action * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger * Kamen Rider 555 (Young Mari Sonoda) Category:Japanese Category:Singers Category:Voice Actors